


Coda

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <a href="http://rroselavy.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rroselavy.dreamwidth.org/"><b>rroselavy</b></a>'s prompt: "Completion."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://rroselavy.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rroselavy**](http://rroselavy.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt: "Completion."

“Say anything stupid,” he warns, “just one word – this ends.”

Goku’s eyes were as big as the plates he’d shovelled his dinner off, and they shone wet in the lamplight. “Yeah, okay Sanzo – I get it. Can we...”

Sanzo bit back a curse. His choice word would have been stupidly apt, given the situation. He dropped himself down on the edge of the bed, ignoring the dry squeak of the springs and ground the cigarette he had been unwilling to part with into a stub in the ashtray as Goku stood, practically vibrating, in nothing but the ruins of his pants. There was still blood on them, which was...probably just the way it had to be, all things considered. Sanzo had an ugly gash across his forehead and a bruise under his eye that throbbed in time with his heartbeat.

He’d been putting this off for months, maybe even years, promising Goku it would happen if, and only if, they managed to make it out alive; thinking, of course, that they wouldn’t, or at the very least that Goku would grow out of his stupid infatuation. Instead, he grew into it, like he grew into his rangy, long-limbed body, and the moment became an inescapable promise.

“Sanzo?” Goku pushed his pants off, straightened up. He looked ridiculous standing there in his clean white boxers, all tanned skin, nervous energy and a hard-on; his toes curling against the floorboards.

“Alright, just...stop standing there like you’ve got no idea what you’re supposed to be doing. C’mere.”

Two steps forward and Goku slotted himself easily between Sanzo’s knees, hands tentative and warm on Sanzo’s shoulders.

It was surprisingly easy to touch Goku, to slide his boxers down until they came loose and puddled around his feet, to press his thumbs into the wells of Goku’s hips and feel him shudder like he was going to come apart, while Goku’s hands touched him restlessly – shoulder, neck, cheek – like birds trying to find a safe place to land. His body was vibrating under Sanzo’s touch with so much energy, so much anticipation, it was insane; the tip of his cock left wet smears on Sanzo’s abs as he climbed into his lap.

“I want,” Goku muttered, wetly, against Sanzo’s mouth, “I just want...”

“I know,” Sanzo hissed as their cocks brushed together, trapped in the heat between them. “You’re fucking bottomless, I get it. That’s the only reason I’m doing this.”

Goku tangled his fingers in Sanzo’s hair – not pulling, exactly, but his grip tight enough that Sanzo felt nerves sparking all across his scalp, and gritted his teeth against the answering pulse in his dick. “No it’s not,” Goku kissed him, deep and wet, tongue flicking somewhat ineptly, but enthusiastically against Sanzo’s teeth. “It’s not.”

“Then why the hell _am_ I doing it?”

“Because,” Goku slid forward, bearing Sanzo down to the bed; Sanzo put up a token resistance, not wanting Goku to think he could have too much, even as he gripped Goku’s hips and lined up their bodies so they rubbed together in the right places. “Because you don’t want to wait anymore.”

-End-


End file.
